The Right Mistake
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Podía ser un error para muchos, pero ellos sin duda no lo veían así. Y aunque ambos eran impulsivos y osados sabían muy bien a lo que se estaban enfrentando (KiriAsu super fluf!) respuesta al reto dado por Yui Kirigaya


**_~The Right Mistake~_**

* * *

.

.

\- Asuna, casémonos.

La undine observó por sobre su hombro al spriggan, quien de pronto estaba viéndola seriamente. Su espada desenvainada aún estaba en su mano sin hacer ademán de guardarla.

Acababan de completar una misión al pie del Yggdrasil, y mientras ella guardaba los items en su inventario, pensaba lo extrañamente callado que había estado él todo el tiempo. Es decir, la personalidad de Kirito era tímida, y reservada, al contrario quizás de ella. Asuna brillaba con luz propia, y aunque no lo deseaba solía llamar siempre la atención.

Ahora pestañeó como si no entendiera.

\- ¿Qué?

Yui estaba en el aire, entre ambos observando con una mueca a uno y otra, no animándose a intervenir, como siempre ocurría cuando su padre se mandaba alguna de las suyas, lo cual ocurría bastante seguido.

\- Cásate conmigo Asuna- repitió con firmeza sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Yui soltó una exclamación ahogada y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Asuna advirtió la reacción de su hija, y no pudo evitar reír levemente.

\- ¿Que estas diciendo baka? Si ya estamos casados.

\- No aquí, IRL.

\- ¡Papa eso es genial!

La joven abrió la boca, pero solo pudo boquear como un pescado. Miró a su hija quien de pronto aterrizó en la cabeza del spriggan y desde allí le daba besos en el cabello. Él lucía igual de resuelto y despreocupado como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera darle el informe del clima.

\- ¿Es una broma?- finalmente respondió conteniéndose.

\- ¿Broma, dónde? Realmente quiero que te cases conmig…

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- lo interrumpió. Sus mejillas de pronto con un leve tinte de rubor.

\- ¿Porque no?- prosiguió con ingenuidad, parpadeando confuso.

\- ¡Pues porque estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia!- exclamó -¡Tú aún sigues en Kawagoe preparándote para tu segundo año en la Tödai y yo…!

\- Lo sé- él se le acercó y la sujetó de los hombros. Sonreía muy orgulloso de si -Tú estás en tu campus.

\- Estamos tan lejos…- susurró ella con decepción. Luego alzó la vista y al ver su rostro travieso, le dio un golpe en el hombro -¡¿Porque tienes que ser tan romántico en un momento así...?!

\- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Kirito abriendo los ojos mientras Yui se sentaba en su cabeza ahogando una risita.

\- ¡No seas baka! Por supuesto que quiero, solo…

\- ¿Solo?

\- De momento es imposible…- gimoteó con tristeza.

\- No, no lo es- él le dio un leve apretón para que lo viera. Asuna alzó sus fascinantes ojos azules en su dirección -Vamos a fugarnos.

\- ¿Queeeee….?

\- Mañana es fin de semana, escápate de allí, yo haré lo mismo, encontrémonos en Tokio y…

\- Espera, espera…- Asuna le cubrió la boca con su mano. Sonrió enternecida -¿Estás hablando en serio?

Él asintió enérgicamente una y otra vez.

\- Kirito kun baka…- susurró antes de descubrir aquellos labios tan besables y hacer lo propio uniendo su boca roja contra la de él.

El muchacho aceptó el beso gustoso -¿Esto es un si?

Ella asintió antes de besarlo otra vez -Sorpréndeme.

\- Que no te queden dudas que lo haré.

\- ¡Felicidades papa, mama!- Yui sobrevoló sobre las cabezas de ambos muy entusiasmada -¿Ahora si me darán un hermanito, verdad?

\- ¡Yui! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas…?- preguntó una Asuna completamente abochornada, ignorando u obviando la cara de circunstancia de su reciente prometido, quien de pronto se puso pálido.

\- Papa dijo que si le dabas el _sí_ podía pedir uno…

\- ¡Kirito kun!

\- Oi Asuna, no es para tanto…- rió el spriggan dando un paso hacia atrás antes de que el célebre carácter de la undine hiciera aparición. Alzó las manos en un gesto de derrota viendo como los preciosos ojos azules se empequeñecían de vergüenza -Mejor te veo mañana a las nueve en punto, por mensaje de texto te mandaré el lugar. Aún tengo que ultimar detalles…

\- Pero Kirito kun… ¡Tendré que levantarme al alba para llegar a tiempo y estar presentable!

\- Con lo que sea que vistas estarás preciosa Asuna- el muchacho alzó su mano izquierda y el conocido menú hizo su aparición.

\- ¿Kirito kun?

\- En verdad debo irme, no creí que aceptaras y… hay cosas que debo arreglar…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nos vemos mañana…- le guiñó el ojo mientras presionaba el botón para desconectarse -Kirigaya Asuna.

\- ¡Espera…!

Pero el muchacho tan solo le guiñó el ojo alzando el pulgar y el haz de luz característico envolvió su figura hasta que desapareció.

\- Mou…-la undine se apretó las mejillas repletas de rubor antes de enfrentar a su pequeña hija quien no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento -Kirito kun baka…

\- Felicidades mama, por favor vengan a verme después de la luna de miel.

\- ¿Qué…? Pero… ¡Yui!

\- Ahora ve a desconectarte mama, tienes mucho que organizar para mañana y además debes descansar…- Yui tomó un largo mechón de su cabello azul y lo sostuvo entre sus manos -Ve y ponte bonita para papa.

Asuna se mordió el labio ignorando su rubor. Luego tomó entre ambas manos a la pequeña hada, y con ternura besó su mejilla antes de desconectarse.

.

.

Los rayos del sol intentaban sobrepasar las nubes en aquella temprana mañana de sábado. Asuna había salido con el amanecer, tomó el bus y luego un tren expresso hasta donde Kazuto la citó. En el corazón de Tokio. Frente a la bahía de Odaiba.

Sabía que tenía cara de dormida, la proposición la había tomado por sorpresa y por supuesto apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Sobretodo porque ambos habían consentido en mantener la noticia en secreto. Después de todo, luego de la boda apresurada los dos volverían a su vida estudiantil, pues seguían en la universidad. Asuna estudiaba en un prestigioso instituto privado que su madre en persona había escogido, justamente para separarla de Kazuto quien cursaba en una universidad pública. Y pese a que ambos estaban en Tokio apenas se veían. Pero gracias a los encuentros fortuitos en ALO podían mantener a flote su relación.

La pelirroja extrajo un espejo de su cartera e inspeccionó su rostro , en verdad se veía pálida y demacrada, las exhaustivas horas de estudio y las vigilias dentro de ALO estaban dando fruto. Suspiró, rogando que su novio no la riñera por eso. Tomó un poco de maquillaje y con prasticidad lo aplicó en las ojeras hasta que su piel quedó uniforme. Delineó sus ojos y pinto sus labios con aquel labial rojo furioso que a Kazuto tanto le gustaba. Luego se acomodó el cabello con los dedos, con la prisa no se lo había peinado apropiadamente y este caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y espaldas en una lluvia de fuego.

Con el poco tiempo disponible escogió lo mejor que llevaba en su closet, un sencillo vestido blanco hecho de un género suave y etéreo el cual apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, junto a unas flats a tono con el encendido color de sus labios. En verdad si Kazuto se lo hubiera dicho con más tiempo habría comprado algo acorde, pero como siempre aquel muchacho actuaba a causa de sus impulsos y ella solía apoyarlo sin cuestionar (Efectivamente en parte era su culpa el comportamiento arrebatado de aquel muchacho) así que no tenía derecho a quejarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Respiró intentando tranquilizarse. Bueno, ella ya casi tenía veintidos años, Kazuto era un año menor, y por supuesto ambos estaban en pleno derecho de hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas, y eso incluía casarse aunque al resto de sus familias y allegados no les hiciera mucha gracia. A Asuna le faltaba un año para graduarse y a Kazuto dos, pero algo era seguro, sobrevivirían a eso, siempre lo habían hecho. Desde SAO.

Vio que estaba llegando por lo que se subió el cuello de su abrigo rojo para protegerse del frío invernal. Ordenó a que sus pies se movieran y se preparó para descender desechando el entumecimiento de sus piernas. Siguió a la enorme masa humana que descendió también mientras observaba contrariada la hora; pese a que había salido temprano llevaba quince minutos de demora.

Caminó rápidamente por las calles advirtiendo que luego de unos minutos había entrado en calor. Corrió lo que quedaba del trayecto hasta que vio a lo lejos la bahía de Odaiba, el lugar donde su prometido la había citado.

De pronto vio a un muchacho vestido sobriamente de negro quien agitaba con cierta desesperación los brazos en su dirección. Asuna rió abochornada y se detuvo frente a él, luego que lo hubo alcanzado, se tomó el estómago mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

\- ¡Llegas tarde!- la regañó el joven quien se veía visiblemente preocupado e irritado -Por un momento pensé que te habías arrepentido.

\- No… seas… idiota…- respondió aspirando aire -Salí increíblemente temprano… pero el tráfico…

Kazuto no la dejó terminar la cubrió en un abrazo apretado, sintiendo la respiración trabajosa de ella junto a su cuello -Me alegra que estés aquí.

\- Siento que recorrí la mitad del mundo para llegar…- susurró correspondiendo a su abrazo, notando que su cabeza le llegaba al ras del hombro derecho. ¿En que momento ese muchacho había crecido tanto? Apoyó la mejilla contra él y se permitió respirar su calor en tanto se sosegaba.

\- Te hubiera esperado el tiempo necesario.

\- Lo sé – su voz sonó tranquila y alegre -¿Entonces?

\- Vamos- Kazuto la soltó y en cambio la tomó de la mano -Nos están esperando.

\- ¿Le dijiste a alguien?

\- Nop. Mi madre cree que estoy camino a Tödai…- rió traviesamente.

\- Y mis padres creen que sigo en Sophia…- Asuna compartió su expresión pícara en tanto apretaba los dedos masculinos -Y que no saldré en todo el fin de semana.

\- Oh, eso es muy conveniente futura señora Kirigaya.

\- ¿Conveniente para que?

Kazuto rió abiertamente y la miró arqueando una ceja, la expresión de Asuna era de curiosidad total. No borró el mohín risueño cuando se inclinó hasta susurrar en su oído -Para tener una excitante noche de bodas…

La cara de la chica explotó en rubor y bochorno y con su mano libre golpeó el hombro de su prometido -¡Baka!

.

.

\- Así que tú eres la muchacha por la que este jovencito movió cielo y tierra para conseguir una cita…

\- Si, señor soy yo- confesó una Asuna completamente sonrojada al benévolo juez de cabello entrecano que les sonreía paternalmente a ambos.

\- Por cierto…- el hombre se volvió a Kazuto con una mueca preocupada -Déjame ver tu identificación, pareces más joven de lo que dices…

El aludido gimió en frustración mientras Asuna reía divertida conteniendo el sonido tras la palma de su mano. Le extendió el documento, diciéndole silenciosamente a ella que hiciera lo mismo por si las dudas. Luego de unos segundos donde el amable señor arqueó las cejas con sorpresa ante el ilustre apellido de la novia, aunque no hizo comentario alguno, inició la ceremonia.

\- ¿Sin testigos?- preguntó con sorpresa en tanto veía como la muchacha se preparaba para la ocasión desabotonando y quitando su grueso abrigo en tanto enseñaba el bonito vestido que llevaba debajo. Se batió el cabello con los dedos y se tomó del brazo de Kazuto, quien de pronto hubo abierto sus ojos grises con terror al olvidar ese detalle.

\- ¿Son necesarios?

\- Eso creo jovencito. Sin testigos no podré celebrar la boda.

\- Kirito kun…

\- No te preocupes Asuna. Prometí que te casarías conmigo y eso haremos…- la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con calma infundiéndole tranquilidad -Por cierto te ves preciosa- ella le devolvió el gesto sonrojada -Espérame aquí.

Sin más palabras el muchacho salió por la puerta dejando a su prometida y al juez en ascuas. Severos minutos después volvió a entrar con dos personas completamente desconocidas. Una muchacha vestida de maid, mesera de la cafetería del edificio posiblemente, y un joven de aspecto impecable que a juzgar por la cara risueñamente sorprendida del juez debía tratarse de su secretario o algo similar.

\- ¿Con ellos es suficiente?- preguntó Kazuto tomando con firmeza la mano de Asuna quien no cesaba de mirarlo con orgullo y admiración.

\- ¿Están aquí por voluntad propia?- comentó jocoso el juez observando a los recién llegados, quienes acertadamente asintieron en señal positiva. La muchacha que debía pisar la treintena se ubicó junto a Asuna, y el joven al lado de Kazuto -Muy bien comencemos.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y emotiva. Emotiva por las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de la novia, y la mirada profunda cargada de amor y admiración que le dirigió a su esposo en tanto recitaba sus votos con voz suave.

Kazuto hizo lo propio con firmeza y soltura sonriendo al notar como las mejillas de Asuna se coloreaban todavía más ante sus palabras cargadas de cariño. Deslizó el pequeño anillo plateado en su dedo y murmuró bajito para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

\- Sé que no es el anillo digno de una princesa, pero fue lo único que pude conseguir a esas horas, te prometo que…

\- Está bien…- le interrumpió con un hilo de voz en tanto deslizaba la sortija en el dedo masculino. Le sostuvo la vista sonriendo pese a sus ojos dudosamente más brillantes -Dijiste que ibas a sorprenderme y sin duda lo has hecho. Amo cada detalle de esto y no lo cambiaría por nada…-besó el diminuto anillo plateado antes de entrelazar sus manos nuevamente y volverse ambos al juez quien pacientemente esperaba que terminaran con el intercambio de alianzas.

\- Y ahora con la autoridad que la ley me confiere los declaro marido y mujer. Los testigos pueden firmar aquí…

Pero ninguno de los dos prestó demasiada atención a lo que el mandatario siguió diciendo, apenas aquel terminó de recitar la primera frase que por tanto tiempo estuvieron esperando, que Kazuto se volvió a su flamante esposa quien sonreía bellamente pese a las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, y atrayéndola con cierta posesividad hacia él fue en busca de esos labios rojos en un beso ansioso que terminó de sellar su unión. Ni cuenta se dio del espectáculo que estaban montando hasta que una tosesilla risueña se oyó logrando que ambos se separaran con cierta renuencia.

\- Muchas felicidades- el juez abrazó a ambos con efusividad antes de entregarles la pequeña libreta que denunciaba a gritos el nuevo estado civil de ambos.

Saludaron y agradecieron a las dos personas que actuaron a modo de testigos, se tomaron algunas fotos con ellos usando el móvil de Kazuto, mientras el mandatario desaparecía de la habitación con la excusa de prepararse para la siguiente ceremonia, pronto los otros dos infiltrados se esfumaron también dejando a la flamante pareja de recién casados a solas.

Ni bien Kazuto advirtió que no había nadie más que ellos en aquel lugar, tomó a Asuna de la cintura y la apegó con fuerza a su cuerpo, disfrutando del calor familiar que de ella emanaba. Apoyó la frente contra la de ella y la miró sin borrar la sonrisa enorme que le despuntaba en los labios. Asuna estaba en iguales condiciones; sonriendo enormemente.

\- Ahora eres mía según la ley…

\- Solo los fines de semana…- lo corrigió sonriendo traviesamente en tanto ubicaba las manos en su cuello creando una atmósfera aún más intima.

\- Pronto solucionaremos eso, señora Kirigaya…

\- A menos que te mudes a mi campus…- lo retó ella haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios.

\- O tú te mudes al mío- musitó acercándose a su boca que le atraía como imán.

\- Podría hacerlo, es decir acabo de jurar que estaría junto a mi esposo en todo momento, y que lo seguiría hasta el fin del…

Kazuto no la dejó terminar, se apoderó de sus labios con vehemencia y no permitió que volviera a hablar por muchos -muchos- minutos.

.

.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Asuna con fingida ingenuidad luego de detenerse en el medio de la lujosa habitación y viendo con recelo la enorme cama tamaño _king_ y la hielera con el champagne enfriándose junto a un par de elegantes copas de cristal.

\- ¿Que crees que sea?- le respondió Kazuto abrazándola de la cintura y apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

Ella lo miró entornando los ojos -De seguro otra de tus ideas pervertidas…

\- La noche de bodas no tiene porque ser pervertida…- le susurró junto a su oído logrando que ella se estremeciera levemente. Luego le besó la base del cuello con toda la paciencia del mundo, oyendo como la joven reaccionaba, y sintiéndose inmensamente feliz al oír los sonidos que emitía.

\- Kirito kun…- le reclamó cuando los juguetones dedos se deslizaron por el costado de su cuerpo en una caricia que intentó ser despreocupada e inocente.

Sin embargo los besos que él seguía dándole a un lado de su garganta no tenían nada de inocentes.

\- Asuna deja de castigarme, sabes demasiado bien _qué_ es lo que me hace perder el control…- ahora aquellas manos estaban en su vientre subiendo hacia el norte con agónica lentitud.

Y ella sabía que estaba rendida cuando él le hablaba de esa forma, denunciando su deseo y necesidad. Reprimió un abrupto jadeo cuando las traviesas caricias se acentuaron en su pecho, seguido de un firme jalón al cierre de su vestido.

\- De verdad te ves hermosa con este vestido, pero apuesto a que eres más bella sin él…

Asuna se mordió el labio sintiendo como desabrochaba el cierre con maestría besando con ansias la pálida piel que iba descubriendo.

Y ella se dio la vuelta cuando el etéreo género cayó al suelo, dejándola vestida solo con su desnudez. Vio la gula en esos ojos grises que en esos momentos eran tan negros como el acero y musitó con suavidad:

\- K-Kazuto…

Y no necesitó decir más. Aquella fue la palabra mágica que desató el desenfreno y la voracidad en ese joven que puertas hacia afuera era serio y sosegado, pero solo aquella muchacha conocía su verdadera naturaleza y lo apasionado e impetuoso que podía llegar a ser.

Tomó a Asuna en sus brazos y sin apartar los ojos de ella, la llevó hacia la cama y muy pronto la abrigó con su cuerpo llevándola más allá de las alturas como recuerdo de una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Esto corresponde a un pequeño reto que Yui Kirigaya me dio ante la escasez de fics en el fandom. El tema que ella me dio era el dilema de Kirito para conseguir el anillo de bodas en la vida real… y lo que salió fue esto xD jajaja perdón Yui hice lo posible, pero ya sabes como son las musas, hacen lo que se les da la gana._

 _Gracias por leer, diganme que piensan… Si, ya se que hago quedar a Kirito como todo un pervertido, pero todos sabemos que no tiene ni un pelo de santo… alguien vio los capitulos del juego Lost Song? Porque el niño no para de sorprenderme! De veras es terrible!_

 _Por cierto Honey se vendra la sem que viene… espero._

 _Cuidense!_

 _Fleur Noir_

 _a.k.a Sumi Chan_

 _Pd: Tödai es una de las universidad publicas más destacadas de Japón. En verdad es un instituto de mucho renombre._

 _Sophia también es una universidad de gran prestigio y renombre, pero es privada. Me pareció buena la idea de que ambos cursaran diferentes universidades, considerando lo elitista que es la madre de Asuna no me sorprendería que eligiera para ella una institución paga con tal de separarla de Kazuto._


End file.
